The Fantasic Freaks!
by Qk
Summary: After a blast of radiation from a nuclear monkey, the cast of YGO now has amazing powers! Together they must stop a new, rising evil, but how will they survive the greatest challenge of all? Each other! AU, r.4.lang (ON HOLD)
1. Awakenings

The Fantastic Freaks! YAY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of YGO. I do, however, own all the ideas that went towards giving the cast of YGO, which I don't own, amazing super-powers.

D/N: Gah! I know what you're all thinking. "Qk, WHY ARE YOU WRITING ANOTHER STORY?? GET BACK TO 'OF DOGS AND MEN' BEFORE I BEAT YOU THERE WITH A STICK!!" Well, as much as I love getting beaten with a stick, I've got some serious writer's block, so I'm just gonna start up another story to help get things going again. Who knows? Maybe it'll actually be good. But anyways, I'll get you guys the new chapter by Monday latest! Hehehe... I left you guys at a bad cliffie, didn't I? BWUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh well, too bad. Anyway, READ ON!! And yes, I know, the writing style isn't the greatest. It's 9:57 and I just got over a cold! So sue me! (Eriso: I'LL GET THE LAWYERS!!) -.-;; A muzzle... a ball, chain, and a muzzle...

OH!! And as for ages, I've pretty much got everyone, and yes, I mean, EVERYONE, at age 17... except for Serenity or Mokuba who are like... 12 or something. They don't count as everyone. Or anyone, for that matter. AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! And in case anyone was wondering, the reason I don't describe a lot about the cast's homes or bedrooms and such, is because I like leaving a lot open to imagination so I don't ruin your images of it. :) Aren't I so nice-like?

OOOOOOOOO

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba and yes, even Kaiba were all sitting in a circle in the park. Why were they sitting in a circle? They were playing a game. Why would Kaiba even consider associating with these lower class Cretans and Mai? Because there was a bet. A very large bet, actually. Try $10,000.

So, anyway, these 10 were all sitting in a circle playing the most challenging game of them all: How Long Can You Go Without Insulting Someone? You had to have a conversation floating around the ring, and everyone had to contribute to it without commenting on a stupid remark that slipped out, usually from Joey, or some snooty, back-handed insult that was usually from Kaiba or Mai. Whoever could go the longest carrying a pleasant conversation won the $10,000. Of course this was terribly hard. Everyone hated someone else in the circle.

Naturally, there was the incessant squabble between Joey and Kaiba, that was a given. Then there was the fact that it almost wasn't so much Yugi or Ryou playing as it was their Yamis, since the hikaris had gotten of the fighting and had long since left, leaving the Yamis to their games, and we all know how 'chummy' those two can be with each other. Then there was the very complicated fight between Tea and Mai that started so long ago on Duelist Kingdom that all started with a 'You don't actually go outside wearing _those_ clothes' from Mai and then had escalated from there. Tristan and Duke hated each other because during class when Duke was flicking dice at Joey, Tristan turned around and got one in his eye, and Duke never apologised. There were never near each other for more than a few minutes after that.

Serenity and Mokuba weren't actually playing. They were, more or less, the referees of the game, and were also supposed to keep the conversation going, for it seemed that whenever a few remarks were said, everyone would bite their tongues to keep from commenting on them. Let's listen in on this unnaturally nice conversation, shall we?

"Well, Mai," Serenity said, "I think your shoes are quite lovely."

"Why, thank you, Serenity. So do I." Mai smiled.

"Oh, yes, Mai. Your shoes are beautiful." Tea rolled her eyes. "In fact, I've yet to see a pair of shoes on that that don't look beautiful."

Mai grit her teeth and managed to get out, "Why. Thank. You. Tea."

After a moment's pause, Mokuba said, "Yami, I see your Millennium Puzzle looks nice and shiny."

Yami smiled a little. "Thank you, Mokuba. Yugi tries to polish everyday."

"And of course, the pharaoh always has someone to help him with everything." Bakura said, as innocently as possible... for him. Yami said nothing but clamped his jaw shut.

"There's nothin' wrong with a little help every now and then." Joey said.

Kaiba snorted. "And I'm sure no one would know about 'extra help' than you, Wheeler."

Joey glowered at him. "Nope, 'cause I give it to all those who need it, Kaiba."

"Oh, Joey, I know who needs a little help!" Duke smirked.

"So do I. A little _mental_ help." Tristan growled.

"Uh... wow! The sky sure is clear today!" Serenity pointed out.

"Yeah. It's so devoid of any blemishes clouds may make of it... Maybe another bumpy-faced person here could learn from that." Mai slyly stated. (I HATE THAT WORD!! S-LY-LY!!)

"Mm-Hmm... It reminds me of someone's head as well... so empty..." Tea replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Tristan pointed out.

Everyone followed his finger to a tiny little sparkle in the sky.

"It's a chunk of the sun!"

"It's a diamond!"

"It's the Apocalypse!"

"It's money!"

"It's a star!"

"It's a comet!"

"It's a radio-active monkey!"

"Wheeler, that's the _stupidest_-"

**_BOOM!!_** A huge explosion erupted from the impact that the object when smashed into the exact centre of the ring. Everyone was flown backwards, crashing into various objects that were around, like telephone poles, cars, garbage cans, and Cracker Jacks and blacked out. Don't ask, just read.

After a few minutes, everyone began coming to and started sitting up, aching all over. Slowly getting up, they made their way back to the crash site, not paying to much attention to each other, only completely focused on what was in that dust cloud that the object had made.

"Heh. Who's stupid _now_, Kaiba?" Joey smirked.

"You are." Kaiba muttered. "Besides, who'd have ever thought a radioactive monkey would actually come hurling out of the sky and crash into us?"

Sure enough, there, in the midst of the dust and debris, at the bottom of the crater, was, believe it or not, a monkey, glowing a bright green.

"Eww! Is it dead?" Mai asked.

Bakura jumped into the crater to go to the monkey, and picked up its wrist. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, he'd never learned to find a pulse on a monkey because he never really thought he'd have to check the pulse of one. But he waited and felt nothing, so finally said, "I'm not feeling a pulse here." He was about to crawl out of the pit, but he glanced up at everyone around him.

Everyone was silent.

Everyone was staring at him.

And everyone was glowing a bright green.

"YOU'RE GLOWING!!" Everyone cried in unison. Then they began looking around at everyone else. "YOU'RE GLOWING TOO!!!" Then they looked at themselves. "I'M GLOWING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

By that time, everyone had already made it home and barricaded themselves in their rooms, and it was pretty obvious that they weren't coming out until the morning.

OOOOOOOO

Joey groaned when he woke up that morning, and flipped onto his stomach. He didn't want to get out of bed. It was just so cosy. Wasn't he lucky that it was the weekend? He could relax. He needed it too. He had a killer headache, and a very bad dream running through his mind.

"Gnuhhhhhh... green monkeys... glowin'... Kaiba's an ass..." Joey grunted.

He turned onto his back again, and looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:00am. Now why in Hector's Land would he have woken up at _this_ God forsaken hour? Damn school... ruining his internal clock... Oh. Yeah. He'd forgotten to turn the alarm off.

_BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!_

Speaking of alarms...

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!_

He knew of one...

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!!!_

That really had to...

_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!!**_

"Oh, SHUT UP!!" Joey roared, slamming his fist down on the blaring alarm clock that usually sat innocently on his night-table. Another louder, longer, and more alarming explosion suddenly sounded, as Joey shot up in his bed, letting out a wild cry of terror.

He wasn't sure what freaked him out more when he turned his head to look: The fact that there was a sound that loud this early in the morning made by him, or the fact that there was now a _huge_ hole in his floor from his night-table shooting through it when he pounded on his alarm clock.

"Whoa." Joey coughed, trying to clear away the dust from his face the crash made. He peered over the edge of the hole, and saw that the night-table had actually crashed through the ground floor and landed in the basement.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

OOOOOOOOO

Tea got up and groaned. She had a major headache that was just pounding the inside of her skull. She opened her eyes slowly to look around, and squeezed them tight after getting a bright ray of sunshine shot into them.

"Ohhh..." Tea groaned. "Monkeys... When have I ever dreamt of monkeys? Especially ones that fall out of the sky and glow?" Letting out another pained groan, Tea slowly made her way out of the bed, went to the bathroom, grabbed a few aspirin, then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Mrs. Gardner smiled, making from fried eggs.

"Hi, mom..." Tea mumbled, collapsing in her chair.

"Awww... not feeling well, sweetie?" Her mother frowned. "That's not good. Here, eat this." Two egg were placed in front of her. "Maybe you're just hungry."

"Yeah... like food's the cure for everything, mom." Tea grunted, beginning to eat.

"Well, it's not like I'm always forcing you to eat, Tea. I can only wonder when you actually _do_ eat... You as skinny as a twig!" Mrs. Gardner's voice rang out, not lessening the surges of pain that she was already suffering from. "Maybe you've been listening to your dance instructors a little too much. Those anorexia videos _did_ say-"

"_Mom!_" Tea snapped. "Will you stop it? I'm not anorexic!"

Her mother looked at her, a little taken back. "W-what?" she blushed.

"Nevermind. Just stop it, ok? My head hurts." Tea grumbled, and continued eating.

"Oh, dear. My daughter has mental problems because of lack of food!"

Tea slammed her fork down onto her plate. "You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here, _mother_! I can hear every word you're saying!"

Mrs. Gardner blinked at her in complete shock. "Tea... you said you weren't feeling well but..."

"Oh, stop it mom!" Tea snapped. She opened her mouth to say more, but her mother beat her to it.

"Oh God... I'm going to be like one of those mothers who has to bring their children to psychiatrists because I've been neglecting them some how!"

Tea glared at her fiercely and was about to start screaming when suddenly she said, "How... how did you do that?"

Her mother, shaking in what was either fear or confusion, replied, "Do what, Tea?"

"Talk... without moving your mouth..."

"Tea, what are you-"

"You just _did_ it, mom!" Tea insisted. "When you just said about becoming a mom who brings her kids to a shrink!"

"Tea..." Her mother was even more confused than before. "I haven't said a word past, 'Maybe you're hungry!'"

Tea blinked at her, staring at her mother again, as her voice started up once more. "Oh, God... please let my little girl be alright!" And by now, Tea knew that it wasn't her mom's words she was hearing. It was her _thoughts_.

"Uh... mom... I'm gonna go out for a bit." Tea said quickly, then ran out of the house.

OOOOOOOO

Duke sighed, resting his head in his arms, trying to ease the throbbing pain that was a headache. Fortunately, he was quite used to these. It wasn't usual for him to be hung over.

'And boy, was I hung over I was dreaming about green monkeys flying out of the sky...' Duke thought to himself. Groaning, he got up out of bed and walked downstairs to his kitchen. He was hungry, and besides, a nice blast of cold water in the face would wake him up.

After splashing himself with water a few times, he decided to make himself some tea to ease his headache. Setting the pot of water on the stove, he began to wait for it to start boiling and sat down at the table. Grabbing a few dice that he always randomly kept in his pocket, and started throwing them up in the air and catching them.

A few minutes went by in this way, until Duke accidentally threw a die up high enough so that it hit the rotating ceiling fan above him, thus, knocking it half way across the room.

Duke groaned. He did _not_ feel up to getting out of his chair to retrieve his die. Groaning again, he stretched his hand out towards it, as if that would make the die shoot back towards him. "Come on, you stupid thing... get back here..."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he looked away and was just about to get up when he suddenly felt something his palm, fall out, and then hit the table. Duke moved his hand away so he could see. Confused, he picked up the die that had suddenly appeared on the table. The one that was - or rather, _had_ been - across the room.

Giving the die a curious look, he threw the die back across the room, and stretched his hand out to it once more, concentrating this time. "Uh... come on back?" he tried. No sooner had he said this then the die suddenly flew across the room and smacked into his hand.

"AHHHH!!" Duke yelped, jumping back from the cube, as if it was possessed. Suddenly the kettle began whistling. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Duke jumped away, holding his hands up in front of him to defend himself against any oncoming attacks.

_CRASH!!_

Duke jumped and yelled again, then moved his hands away, only to be greeted with the sight of the kettle, smashed, on the ground with the water everywhere on the wall that was opposite to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Duke demanded.

OOOOOOOO

"My... head... bloody... _HURTS!!_" Mai screamed, but that only succeeded in sending fresh waves of pain cascading through her head. "OW!! OW!!!" She began flopping around in bed, only to agitate her headache even more. Finally giving up, she went limp, and waited the pain out.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she edged herself out of the bed, and slowly walked towards the bathroom to get everyone one of her headache pills that were in her house. "Oh, God, don't let me die from overdose..." she mumbled to herself.

After cheating death, she went downstairs and began to have a bit of breakfast when suddenly the phone rang. "AH!! GOD, SHUT UP!! I DON'T NEED THIS!!" she roared. "OW, DAMMIT!!" Headaches always set her in a cranky mood.

She got up to grab her phone, but realized it wasn't there. "Oh great... _Now_ where is it?" She began looking around, furiously, not paying any attention that the second ring was taking an awfully long time to finish...

After practically tearing apart the entire house searching for it - the phone's ringing seemed to be coming from _everywhere!_ - she was about to answer it when suddenly she realized that she had better wait for the answering machine to pick it up. She didn't want another annoying salesperson pestering her about another product.

She waited for the ring to finish, and then waited for the answer machine to come on, Strangely, it didn't. The phone just rung again. And then again. And again!

"I set the phone for five rings... it should've answered by-" Mai cut herself off as she heard the answering machine finally pick it up. Suddenly not paying attention to whoever was on the phone, she suddenly realized that the phone had not stopped ringing the entire time she had searched for the phone. She had searched the entire house, and it was only on the second ring! The second ring actually _finished_ by the time she found it!

Looking around, she wondered aloud, "And just _how,_ exactly, did I search the entire house in less than a single ring.... ?"

OOOOOOOO

Mokuba yawned and stretched. He had a headache, but it wasn't too bad. And what an amazing dream! It was filled with great fantasies of flying, green monkeys, all his friends, and Seto getting along with others! ... Even if he was being bribed to do it.

Getting up, he smiled happily, and raced downstairs to go get some breakfast.

"Maybe some waffles... or some French Toast! Ooh! Maybe I'll have some Frosted Flakes!" Mokuba was completely unable to decide what he happened. But many choices were available for one of his wealth. "Hmm... Maybe I'll just have some toast? Or maybe I'll make some eggs and bacon and surprise Seto! Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

Happy that he had made up his mind, Mokuba set to working, cracking the eggs and flipping them, producing nice, crisp bacon and all the works! Seto would love this! He had been under a lot of stress lately with his company, so this was the least he could do for his big brother.

He walked to the other side of the room to go check on some random thing, setting the pancake batter that he had been stirring down. However, he had set it down a little too close to the edge, and by the time he had reached the other side, the bowl had started to teeter over the edge...

Mokuba, using his spectacular sense for trouble about to occur, suddenly turned around, only to see the bowl falling down.

"No! Don't fall!" Mokuba tried out, and lunged forward, arms outstretch, as if to catch it. "No! No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the loud crash.

None came, and he felt the bowl drop into his hands.

"But... I'm..." Mokuba opened his eyes in confusion, and screamed in horror at what he saw.

His arms had stretched - stretched right across the room - as did his hands, enlarging them, so the bowl fell harmlessly into them. And now... and _now_ they were retracting! His hands were shrinking, and his arms were shortening back to his normal length.

Mokuba shakily stood up, still clutching the bowl. The batter, of course, had spilled over the floor. But that didn't matter anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SETO!!!" Mokuba shrieked at the top of his lungs, throwing the bowl onto the floor and tearing off into the direction of his brother's room.

OOOOOOOO

Serenity had been sleeping peacefully, but woke up to a painful headache in pounding her head. "Ow..." she mumbled. Unlike the others, she completely forget yesterdays events, focusing at the moment only on her headache.

Everything was so... _loud_. The birds were practically screaming. The dogs were roaring in her ears. The rustle of the leaves of the tree near her bedroom window, usually soothing and nice, was now a deafening madness to her.

Serenity clapped her hands over her ears, and that, in turn, was like a thunderclap being sounded right next to her. She wasn't even willing to risk speaking, for fear of what that may do. Her earlier mutter of 'Ow' had been completely drowned out from everything else.

Digging her hands into her ears, she got out of bed, and walked to her dresser. On the top were some earplugs, which she managed to jam forcefully into her ears. It would talk a long time to get them back out again, but she needed them _in_ right now. Then, walking over to her closet, she reached in and pulled out a thick scarf, which she hastily tied around her ears, and then on top of that, some thick earmuffs. She was completely deaf to the world now, and figured that now she wouldn't be pained so much, but then a sudden explosion sounded in the room.

It was as if a thousand screaming babies in a room of exploding bombs with dishes falling all around were being sounded inside her ears. She screamed, and that, in itself, was a torture. She was so close to fainting from the pain in her ears that were practically bursting from the noise, when the sound stopped.

Thanking every God in every religion, she slowly made her way to the origin of the noise: Her brother's room, who had moved in with her after 'father dearest' had been declared unfit to parent. Making her way towards the room, thankful that the majority of her footsteps were being drowned out, she entered the room.

There was dust everywhere, and she saw her brother looking down at the floor, where his night-table was... or _used_ to be, anyway.

"Joey, what happened?" Serenity asked, her voice sounding as if she wasn't wearing anything around her ears.

"Uhm... I was workin' out and I beat the night-table downstairs?" Joey shrugged, looking up from the hole and then adding, "What's with the headgear?"

"Everything's so loud, Joey." Serenity explained. "I can hear you as though I wasn't anything on my head. So that... noise... wasn't exactly the greatest thing for me at the time." She walked over to where the hole was, and then widened her eyes, looking at the damage. "Oh, Joey..."

"I know." Joey said, his voice a little too loud.

"Joey, I'm closer now, so could you speak a little softer?" Serenity asked, wincing a little.

"Sorry. That better?" Joey asked, lowering his tone a bit. Serenity nodded. Joey sighed. "Mom is gonna kill me."

OOOOOOOOO

Bakura awoke with a splitting headache. "AHHHHHH!! MY HEAD!! IT HURTS!!" he wailed, shooting up in his bed.

Ryou ran into the room, an apron on. He was apparently awake for a while, and was busy making breakfast. "Bakura? Bakura, what's wrong?"

"MY HEAD, YOU IMBECILE!!!" Bakura roared. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!"

Ryou remained calm. He was far too used to Bakura's moods by now. "Bakura, just relax. I'll go get you some medicine."

"MOVE IT!!" Bakura snapped, and Ryou nodded and left.

"Idiot hikari..." Bakura hissed. He was _not_ in a good mood right now. "Where is he? It's already been ten seconds!"

Almost right after he said that, the door opened. "Here you go, Bakura!" Ryou smiled, handing him some pills. (Eriso: O.o)

Bakura growled at him, and snatched the pills greedily out of his hand, swallowing them. Glaring at Ryou for a little more, he finally said, "OUT!!" Ryou just shrugged and left, closing the door behind him.

"What a stupid dream..." Bakura griped, remembering some wisps he had. "As if I would care if a monkey were dead or not. But still..." Bakura smirked to himself. "It _would_ be pretty cool to poke a corpse of a primate."

After a few minutes, Bakura's headache began to lessen, so Bakura went back to sleep. Upon awakening a half-hour later, he was very groggy and hungry.

Too lazy to start muttering something about Ryou, he simply got up and walked through the door to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Bakura woke up right away.

He walked... through... the...

Whirling around he ran to the door, and knocked on it everywhere. It was completely solid.

"Of _course_ it's solid." Bakura scolded himself. Continuing on his way, he went and sat down on his chair. Ryou was not there, and therefore, could not serve him his food. Growling angrily, he went up to the frying pan and grabbed the handle.

But for some strange reason, his hand did not touch the handle. His hand went straight through it and grasped air when he should've grasped wood. Gasping in utter horror, he lurched back, unaware of the chair behind him.

"AH!!" He cried out quickly, as his foot got tangled up in the chair's legs, and fell straight to the ground. But of course, to get to the floor, you had to go through the chair.

Which Bakura did with practiced ease.

Suddenly, a thought entered Bakura's twisted mind. He was a thief, right? Of course. Well, in that case, he had better master this new ability of being able to pass through things as quickly as possible.

Grinning wildly, Bakura took off into his room once more, to practice.

OOOOOOOOO

Tristan woke up to a nice bright sunny day, with the rays shining down on his face. Like the others, he too figured that the previous day's events were a complete dream, and therefore dismissed it. However, unlike the others, he had no headache. Not even the slightest trace of one!

Quite happy at awakening to such a beautiful day, Tristan cheerily walk down to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He ate quickly, and resumed his day, playing video-games, loafing around, doing various things. Finally, at around noon, he felt a little peckish again, which was strange because he had gotten up at 11:45am.

Anyways, he figured that he may as well go healthy today, since there was nothing else to eat. So he set about chopping some apple slice. Taking out a knife, he chopped one slice after another.

One slice.

Two slices.

Three slices.

Four-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tristan cried out. The knife had slipped and cut a deep gouge into his finger. "OH!! OH DEAR GOD OH!!"

For the first time in his life, his brain clicked into gear, as he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it tightly around his finger, then sat down on a chair as the brain clicked off, since he had absolutely no intention of calling the hospital.

"Geez.. for one little cut, it's really hurting..." Tristan wheezed, his eyes watering from the sharpness of the sting. "STOP HURTING!!" he snapped at his finger. Suddenly, his finger stopped hurting. Tristan blinked at it. It was as if it had never hurt in the first place!

He wondered if that meant... Slowly unwrapping the towel, he quickly slapped it back on. "Nope. Still bleeding." Tristan grunted. But there was no more pain. An idea came to Tristan. He looked at his finger. "Stop bleeding." Then he unwrapped the towel. There was still a blood stain on it, but no more was coming out. However, the gash was still there.

"Hmm... Heal!" Tristan commanded, and almost as soon as he said it, his finger began closing up. It was like he never even cut himself!

Tristan felt he should say something. Whenever things like this happened, you weren't supposed to be quiet. You were supposed to say something. To do something. And so Tristan made a sound.

"Huh."

OOOOOOOOO

Yami awoke with a headache, like everyone else except Tristan. He was incredibly used to these, however, and had no trouble moving about. In fact, he was only bothered by the strange dream he had. He guessed it was a dream, anyway. He actually wasn't too sure.

Deciding that he would think about it later, he went to the kitchen, surprised not to see Yugi there already. Stretching, he went to the fridge to go grab something to eat, and found a few things that he could assemble for breakfast. Yes, he had learned a thing or two from the last time he had been forced to cook for himself... (See 'Cooking for Bean-Heads'! / Eriso: Advertising your other stories. Nice. / Qk: XD Thanks.)

Ah, yes, a nice bowl of oatmeal would be good in the morning. Yami went and got a pot of water, placing in on the stove and turning it on. Pleased with himself that he had succeeded in putting water in a pot and putting the pot on the stove without any incident, he sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Yami gave the pot an angry stare. It had been fifteen minutes now, and the stove was on high! Shouldn't it be boiling right now?

"Can you hurry up and start boiling?" Yami snapped at the pot, his stomach growling. Yugi came in at that point.

"Yami, you know it's not a very good sign to be yelling at pots." Yugi rolled his eyes, walking over to the pot to check on it. "Look, you see? It's boiling, and looks like it's been doing so for a while. Did you even bother to check and see if it was or not?"

"Uhm... no." Yami shrugged. "Well, as long as you're here, you can just make the rest of my oatmeal for me then." And with that, Yami got up and left.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Hmm.. it's really boiling, too. I better turn it down a bit..." Yugi then went to turn the dial for the element, but found that the dial was turned to the 'off' sign. The dial next to it, however, was turned to high. "But... if the element the pot is on isn't even _on_... how is it boiling?"

Yugi backed away from the pot. "Uh... Yami?"

OOOOOOOOO

Kaiba shot up in bed at the sound of Mokuba screaming his name and crying. However, almost immediately, began gritting his teeth from the pain, regretting his instinctive action.

And Mokuba's instinctive action.

"SETO!!" Mokuba wailed, the noise sending pain waves screaming throughout CEO's brain. "SETO!! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE SOME BACON AND EGGS AND PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST AND-"

"Mokuba..."

"IT WAS GOING REALLY WELL BUT I HAD TO CHECK SOMETHING THAT WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM AND THE BOWL STARTED TO-"

"Mokuba!"

"FALL AND THEN I WAS ALL ACROSS THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM BUT SOMEHOW I MANAGED TO CATCH THE BOWL BY-"

"_MOKUBA!!_" Kaiba shouted. 'OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!' He thought furiously. "Mokuba, please.. I've got a very bad headache... Just take care of anything that happened. I need to rest right now, ok? Please, just go out and do something for a bit."

"But... but, Seto! My arms stretched out across the room!" Mokuba insisted.

"Mokuba, you are not touching any grain of sugar for the rest of this month, understand?" Kaiba grumped, then fell back asleep. Mokuba, realising it was useless to persist, gave up and left.

Kaiba turned his back away from the door, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A half hour later, he woke up. Something was different... He had flipped onto his back when he was asleep. Perfectly normal. But something amiss... something was off. Then it hit him.

Where was the bed?

He rolled onto his side and saw the bed under him, like it always was. Perfectly normal. But now it was very obvious what was not normal.

Seto Kaiba was hovering three feet off his bed.

OOOOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

D/N: And there you have it! The first chapter! Anyways, I hope you liked it! F.Y.I., the other chapters won't be as long as this. It's only this long because I had to describe the powers a bit. Don't worry if you don't know exactly what the powers are; Next chapter will provide lots of examples and possibly even a direct telling. If you don't get your direct, then it'll be the chapter after. Yes, well... REVIEW!!


	2. Realisations

Super-Powers... UNITE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, or Cracker Jacks, or any other brand-name products I may or may not use in this story unless I say otherwise. Which I most likely won't.

D/N: BWUAHAHHAHAHHHAHAA!! I've returned! I bet you all thought I'd leave but I didn't and I came back so now I'm here and not gone because I've returned! -- If you understand that sentence, you have serious issues. Please leave your e-mail so I can send you a 'YOU HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES' certificate and join my club! YAAAAAAAAAAY ISSUES!!!

REVIEWERS ARE GETTING MY RESPONSES!! Which is technically a good thing, but others may see it differently... :

Game and Watch Forever: Awwww, thank you! I feel so appreciated! YOU SEE, ERISO??? (Eriso: Oh, wow. You're finally accepted. Congrats.) Well.. you.... SHUT UP!! . As for Diplomacy, yes, I'm sorry. :( I'm gonna start up a little club called 'The Mourners of Diplomacy.' I've lost half of the chapters, and I can't rewrite them without leaving out have the jokes that gave it its character. Who knows? Maybe I'll write another story that includes Mr. Fred-Sir and the Yamis.... getting... hurt... hmmmmmmm... You know, I think I just found a new villain for my story. YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

Hazel-Beka: Oh, don't fret about looking for radio-active monkeys! I have the solution right here! With my Radio-Active-Monkeys-in-A-Can, you'll never run out of radio-active monkey goodness! :D ONLY 10 DOLLARS!!!

Flame Swordswoman: You know, I'm not exactly sure if I'll be having pairings or not in this story. Maybe. If I do, one of them will DEFINITELY be Joey/Mai! Don't worry about the powers, I'll get into more detail about them in this chapter!

WARNING!!!!

There are some... uhm... 'crude insults and remarks' floating around this chapter. If you're so sensitive that you can't risk exposing your virgin eyes to words like 'BUM CHUNK' and 'BUTT KISSER' then I suggest you simply re-read next chapter. HAHAHAHA, I joking. The words that may or may not be used are gonna be harsher than that. ;P And for those wondering why I'm focusing mainly on the Mai/Tea 'cat-fights,' don't worry. I've got an explanation.

OOOOOOOOOO

Duke sat in the kitchen, staring at a glass that was across the table. "Ok, Mr. Glass. You're going to come to me when I open up my hand, ok?" Duke told it. Normally he'd feel incredibly stupid, but now was a good time to ignore that feeling.

Duke opened his hand, and waited. Nothing happened. "Uhm... come here?" he tried. Nothing. Frowning, he tried to will the glass to come to him. The glass wobbled and then fell over, but that was all.

"Huh." Duke said to himself. "I was able to do it without thinking before..." Duke thought for a bit, wondering what had gone wrong, when suddenly the phone rang. Duke looked at it, then raised his hand. "Come to me, oh, glorious phone!" He muttered, focusing intently, visualising the phone lifting and then coming to him.

The phone lifted about an inch off of the counter, but stopped at that and fell down. Sighing, Duke got up to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said into it.

"_Duke!_" a voice said back to him, sounding panicked.

"Mai?" Duke blinked, completely stunned that _she_ of all people would be calling _him_. "Uh... what can I do for you?"

"Ok, Duke, I have to ask you a very serious question. Please don't laugh, ok?" Mai told him, quite seriously.

"Uhm... ok?"

"Right... uh... Did you... have... a dream last night?" Mai asked.

"Mai, I _always_ have a dream!" Duke laughed, nervously.

"No... I mean, sure, great, but... did you have a dream... about..." Mai seemed to be bracing herself. "About... a green monkey falling out of the sky?"

"Whoa." Duke blinked. "Ok, that's just freaky. How did you know that?"

"Because I had the same dream too."

"Alright... but how did you know _I_ would have the same dream?"

"Because it wasn't a dream."

"Oh, come on! What else could it be?"

"Turn on the TV, and then come to the park."

"Ok... see ya." Duke muttered, as Mai hung up. He walked over to the TV and turned it on, flipping to a news station.

"... But apparently the children remained unharmed." The news reporter said, as Duke tuned in. "And now, our top story. Have the animal testing protesters known something about the testing that we didn't? Has an experiment gone horribly wrong and caused havoc in our city? Are Martians finally invading our planet? Doria Janli has the story."

"Thank you, Sarah." Doria told her, facing the camera. She was in the park, and behind her seemed to be... a giant hole! "Reports of a strange, green object dropping out from the sky and crashing here in Domino City Central Park has brought together many scientists and bystanders to come look at this gaping hole behind me, where a... radioactive test-animal has crash landed after apparently falling out of a passing plane. Details of this event are unclear, since..."

Duke completely shut the reporter out. So it was true! There really _was_ a radioactive monkey that crashed into them! They were blasted with radioactive powers! _That's_ why the die was flying across the room and everything else was happening!

"Oh, god..." Duke mumbled, grabbing his coat and dashing out the door. However, if he had stayed a little longer, he would've heard the rest of the report...

"...and scientists are still unsure of what the long-term side effects this may have on any humans who have come into contact with the animal." Doria went on, as men in radioactive suits were walking past, carrying something in a large jar. "However, they have managed to trap one living organism who has apparently come into contact and are about to begin tests on it to see what exactly happened to it. The creature was a common spider, but it is above-average now, as it has been glowing a strange green aura around it and has at least _tripled_ in size over the past few hours. More on this later. Back to you, Sarah."

OOOOOOOOO

"It's about time you showed up." Kaiba snorted, as Duke came running up to the group, out of breath. The reporters had left by now, and the gang was huddled in a group of trees, safely hidden from others, yet they still had a clear view of the hole.

The small group that was in trees consisted right now of Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, Yami, Yugi, and now Duke. Mai had just called them all right after she had seen the report on TV.

"Why are you here?" Duke asked Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I was here when the monkey crashed."

"So now, we only have to wait for Tea, Joey, Serenity and the Tomb Robber." Yami said. Yugi was standing right next to him, apparently still traumatised by the 'pot incident.' (Eriso: AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! / Qk: Yeah, shut up. / Eriso: 'Kay!)

"Well, here's Joey... and... uh..." Tristan blinked at the 'person' moving alongside him in a wagon. "A pile of coats?"

As ridiculous as that may sound, Tristan had gotten quite to the real answer. There, next to Joey, was Serenity, her head covered in possibly every layer of her clothing she obtained. From the very small opening at the top was a small end of a scuba-tube, which Serenity was using to breathe. And Joey was lugging her up the hill seemingly no effort - although it was a very steep hill and Serenity and her clothes must've weighed a good 300 kilograms - (Qk: CANADA STRIKES AGAIN!! / Eriso: aha... no.) since poor Serenity could not walk due to the fact that she would topple over from the great weight on her head.

As Joey finally reached them, Mai asked him, "Hi Joey... What's with the closet?"

"It's Serenity." Joey shrugged. "And I'd be careful what you say. She can hear you." Everyone blinked at him. "She said before we put all this stuff on to only ask her yes or no questions, or questions that she can answer easily by waving her arms or somethin'."

Tristan leaned forward. "SERENITY!!!" He shouted. "CAN YOU HEAR-"

_POW!!_ Tristan lurched back after Serenity slugged him in the nose. Luckily Serenity's movements were hampered by the clothing, or that would've really hurt.

"GEEZ!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tristan demanded.

"Duh! If she can hear you, she's obviously sensitive to sounds now. Shoutin' in her... er... face isn't exactly the greatest thing for her right now." Joey shrugged again.

"Serenity," Mokuba said, from a distance. "Can you really hear us?"

Serenity gave a thumbs up sign, as everyone - except Joey, of course - held in their gasps of amazement.

"Hey, everyone! And Mai..." A voice called out from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Tea, looking very drained, coming up the hill. "What's up?"

"And so we see what Tea looks like when the plastic surgeon gets tired of her incessant friendship rants." Mai scoffed.

Tea glared at her. "Ok, first of all, I don't go to a plastic surgeon, unlike _someone_, Barbie. Second, the only way a plastic surgeon would 'ruin me' is if you slept with him so he'd do it for you, which I wouldn't put past you."

"Actually, I think it's a reward for such a good job you did with him." Mai narrowed her eyes, smirking. "Perhaps you should get a little more expirenced. You don't seem to have done a good job."

"Maybe I can take a few pointers from you, Mai." Tea snapped. "You would know what he'd like, since you've done every guy on this planet, except for the exception of these guys." She waved a hand at the boys in the group.

Mai only got a chance to glare at her, before Kaiba stepped in and said, "Ok, enough is enough. As much as I enjoy seeing the two of you pick at one another, we've got more pressing matters to discuss."

Mai only huffed and walked away from Tea, and settled in between Yami and Joey. Particularly Joey. (Eriso: ... / Qk: Problem? / Eriso: Hmm... how should I answer that? / Qk: You shouldn't. / Eriso: 'Kay! / Qk: -.-;;)

"That's right." Mai said, taking full control of the discussion immediately. "Now, all of you remember waking up this morning with the memories of what happened yesterday, but we simply thought it was some strangely realistic dream."

"But now we know that's what really happened." Tristan added. "I mean, I think it's pretty safe to say that not only was that crazy dream real, but we've also done the impossible as well."

"We've got super-powers." Joey muttered.

"Well, I guess this is the part where we go in a circle and say what our powers are?" Mokuba asked. Not waiting for a response, he said, "I can stretch my arms! I'm like... a rubber-band! I can be Rubber-band Boy or something! Ooh, does this mean we all get to be super-heroes and fight crime and have really cool names and costumes and stuff?"

"Yeah, Mokuba." Tea told him sarcastically, then glared viciously at Mai. "Hey, Mai, you can be Super-Slut."

Mai narrowed her eyes at Tea. "_Excuse _me?"

"Quit drooling all over Joey." Tea snapped. Mai instantly let go of Joey's arm.

Mai glared back. "I am _not_ drooling over that dolt."

"Dolt?" Joey blinked.

"Oh, please! I can hear you slobbering from here!" Tea snorted.

"Tea, you seem a little stressed. Why don't you go play with your little midget boyfriend and relax?"

"_Midget?_" Yugi repeated, hurt.

"Why don't _you_-" Tea began, but was cut off.

"Hey! Guys! Cool it already!" Duke waved his hands in front of them. "We don't need to start killing each other right now! Let's just get back on track! Ok, Tea, what powers do you have?"

"I'm... not too sure..." Tea admitted. "I think I can read minds and stuff. My mom's thoughts were _really_ loud this morning, but when I went outside, everything was quiet again! And right now I'm not hearing any of your thoughts... so... maybe it was just a fluke or something."

"Ok... well, maybe it'll come back to you." Duke shrugged.

"Yay, Tea!" Mai said, sarcasm dripping off her every word. "Now you don't have to work so hard to cheat on tests just to get a 60!"

Tea growled threateningly, but Yugi stepped in quickly and asked, "Kaiba, what do you have?"

"Levitation, I suppose." Kaiba grunted, apparently not too pleased with the fact that he could be deemed a 'freak.'

"I've got healing powers!" Tristan grinned. "That's probably why I was the only one who woke up without a head-ache today!"

"Well, I've got telekinetic abilities now." Duke said. "One of my dice was knocked across the room, and all I did was open my hand for it to come back to me."

"I've got super-speed, I think. Or maybe time control..." Mai wondered. "All I know is that I found my phone in the bottom of my closet on my third floor, while I was on the first floor, and I did it in less than a phone ring!"

"Gee," Tea rolled her eyes. "That's gonna help your little business on the street corner now, isn't it? You can entertain 5 guys at the same time! Oh, wait, you already do!"

"At least I can _get_ a guy!" Mai hissed. "I mean, a guy I don't have to _pay_."

"Can you two just knock it off?" Yami snapped. "What's with you two, today? You're fighting much more than usual!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "I mean, before it was just a few insults, but now you guys look like you're about to _kill_ each other!"

"Oh, we had an interesting little conversation on the phone today, didn't we, Mai?" Tea glowered.

"Oh, indeed we did." Mai glared back.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Well, anyway, Yugi says I have the ability to make things burn."

Kaiba smirked. "Spontaneous combustion? It seems more like a Bakura thing." Kaiba then looked around. "By the way, where _is_ Bakura?"

"I don't know. Probably maiming squirrels or rabbits or something." Yami shrugged, then, as an afterthought, added, "Or getting maimed _by_ them."

"Yeah, right." Joey grinned. "The only way Bakura could get attacked by rabbits would be in his dreams."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Joey said, "Well, I think I've got super-strength or something. And Serenity's got... uhm... super-hearing." Serenity gave a thumbs up sign. "So... I guess all we've all said our powers then. We just gotta wait for Bakura."

At that exact moment, Ryou came running up. "GUYS!!! GUYS!!! GET OVER HERE NOW YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we technically already here?"

"Oh." Ryou thought for a moment. "BESIDE THE POINT!!! BAKURA'S GOT FREAKY POWERS RIGHT NOW AND HE'S WREAKING HAVOC ON THE CITY!!!"

"And that's different from any other day... how?" Tristan asked.

"Oh... well... it isn't really..." Ryou blinked. "BUT YOU HAVE TO COME HELP ANYWAY!!!"

The group groaned and rolled their eyes, but got up and rushed to the scene of the crime.

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOO

OOOOOO

D/N: OOOOOOH!!! I wonder what Bakura's doing... OH WAIT!! I ALREADY KNOW!!! AHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA!!! Anyways, for some of my readers, the whole 'spider' thing may be a bit of a blast from the past for you. From a story called... DIPLOMACY??? Guess who gets to be the villain! GUESS!! GO ON!! GUESS!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Whether the Spider-Trio is in here though is a 45/55 chance. I _sorta_ want them in, but I don't see _how'd_ they fit in, and why I'd want to go through all that trouble trying to make them fit in. And the powers... I gave you sort of a generalised idea of what Mai's powers were. I'm not sure whether to make it time travel or super speed. Which do you think?


End file.
